


in his opinion, perfect

by WattStalf



Series: Kinktober 2020 [13]
Category: Fire Emblem Series, Fire Emblem: Soen no Kiseki/Akatsuki no Megami | Fire Emblem Path of Radiance/Radiant Dawn
Genre: Body Worship, Kinktober 2020, M/M, Trans Male Character
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-13
Updated: 2020-10-13
Packaged: 2021-03-07 20:13:23
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 637
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26663473
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WattStalf/pseuds/WattStalf
Summary: Ike appreciates every inch of Soren.
Relationships: Ike/Senerio | Soren
Series: Kinktober 2020 [13]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1937335
Comments: 2
Kudos: 29
Collections: Kinktober 2020





	in his opinion, perfect

It took Soren a while to get comfortable with this level of intimacy. That was fine by Ike; he could do just as well without it. He only tries because Soren wants it, because Soren is the one that wants to push his own boundaries, to get to a point where he is comfortable with Ike. Whatever Soren wants, Ike will give to him, because that is what’s important to him.

The actual physical aspect of the relationship, he could take or leave. He enjoys it, whenever Soren wants it, but he doesn’t really think much about it on his own, and would be just fine if Soren never wanted it, if Soren never asked him. For him, it has always been about being close, in whatever way his lover is comfortable with, and in whatever way will make his lover smile.

It has taken Soren time to get comfortable with it all, but from the start, he wanted it. Even when he could not admit it, even when he was so flustered he could hardly speak about it, he wanted it, and at times, it has been up to Ike to try and be a little less dense, to figure out what Soren needs. With time, they have figured one another out, and now they work well together. Now, Ike thinks he does a fairly good job of keeping his Soren content, and keeping him comfortable.

Even without whatever part of his brain is essential to making him think nonstop about sex, like he’s been told he should have been doing all along, he can appreciate Soren’s body. He can appreciate just how perfectly formed the other man seems to be, though that may be his own bias speaking, since he does not have much to compare Soren to, and does not have any other experience to speak of. Perhaps his fondness comes from the fact that they are about as opposite as any two can get; Ike has grown so much in the time they have known each other, and Soren has hardly changed at all, slender and small, while Ike has gotten so big.

So now that Soren is not nearly so shy about all of this, Ike can caress him all over, hands traveling down his body, memorizing his shape all over again, lingering where he knows Soren likes to be touched, and where he likes to touch as well. For all of his sexual indifference, Ike is at least capable of recognizing that Soren has the perfect ass, and his hands often linger, groping at him until Soren, flustered by the attention, attempts to scold him for taking too long.

He likes Ike’s hands on his small chest. It took him some time to adjust to it, but he likes how big Ike’s hands are, lingering there for a bit, and he especially likes it when Ike gently pinches his nipples, making him gasp and cry out, always flustering him even more, so much so that he tries to pretend as if he did not react at all. It’s easy to drive Soren mad just by touching him here, but Ike’s hands always drift lower, because he knows that Soren likes this most of all.

Ike will sit back, holding Soren on his lap while he fingers him, listening to his whines and his whimpers, as he finally gives into the pleasure that has slowly built up, as Ike has taken his time exploring every last inch of Soren’s body with his hands. He kisses along his neck while he touches him, still firmly believing that his lover is the perfect man. Soren might protest it if Ike were to say it out loud, but he keeps the thought to himself, and knows that he will never change his mind on this.

**Author's Note:**

> If you're interested in my writing updates, please follow my fanfiction twitter @WattStalf  
> 


End file.
